Death's Kiss
by xxBella Marie Cullenxx
Summary: What should have happened in the parking lot after prom. :D BxE
1. After Prom

**Kiss of Death**

**-Flashback to Twilight-**

_"Okay," I confessed in a rush. "So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind…that you were go__ing to change me__, after all."_

_"__You're ready now, then?" he__ asked._

_"Um." I gulped. "Yes?"_

_He smiled, and inclined his head slowly until his cold lips brushed against the skin just under the corner of my jaw._

_"Right now?" he whispered, his breath blowing cool on my neck. I shivered involuntarily._

_"Yes," I whispered, so my voice wouldn't have a chance to break. If he thought that I was bluffing, he was going to be disappointed. I'd already made this decision, and I was sure. It didn't matter that my body was rigid as a plank, my hands balled into fists, my breathing becoming erratic…_

**-End Flashback-**

Edward pulled away slowly, as he whispered, "I don't think the parking lot is the right place for this."

He sounded defeated, but I went with him anyways. He led me to his Volvo and opened the door for me like the gentleman he is, and leaned in to kiss me.

It was so much different than any kiss he'd ever given me before. He kissed me so passionately, like he wasn't restraining himself anymore.

Suddenly, he pulled away long before I was ready for him to. As I recomposed myself, he got into the driver's seat next to me and started the soft purr of the engine. He backed out of the parking lot quickly.

In a matter of minutes, we were at the Cullen mansion. It wowed me in exactly the same way it had the first time I had seen it. There it was; its three stories standing tall. The faded white paint contrasted greatly with the dark green forest in the background. We walked up the steps and went inside. The house seemed too quiet for a place where six other vampires lived.

"Edward, why is your house so quiet?" I asked.

"They're all out hunting tonight, Alice saw me bringing you and wanted to make sure that they were as prepared as possible." he said sullenly.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I could tell from his tone of voice he was still resenting his decision. I tried comforting him, but I still stood by my choice. I knew he was waiting for me to change my mind and tell him I didn't want to follow through with it, but I never did.

He sighed and led me up to his bedroom. I followed him silently.

He held the door open for me as I walked in and sat on his black leather sofa. I wondered for a split second why he didn't have a bed, and then I remembered that he doesn't sleep. Duh.

He came over and sat down next to me. He lied back, pulling me onto his chest and kissed my head. He cradled me in his arms, and he started humming my lullaby.

I didn't even realize that my eyelids had closed when suddenly, they snapped open. Edward had stopped humming. He was staring into my eyes, searching for some form of regret. He looked away disappointed. He hadn't found what he was looking for. Of course he hadn't; I'd never regret being with him. Never.

"Bella, are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Edward asked warily.

"Yes." I said, sharper than I had intended.

"Alright." He sighed, defeat coloring his tone.

A smile flashed across his face as he closed the distance between our lips and kissed me once again. He dazzled me again and I forgot to breathe, starting to feel faint. He pulled away, chuckling, and reminded me to breathe. I giggled and I caught my breath again. Then suddenly, I realized what was going on, like I had been unconscious this whole time. He was changing me! I was finally going to become a vampire. I'd be able to spend eternity with my one true love, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I sighed at his name; it was so beautiful, just like everything else about him. And he was finally going to be mine forever.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as he cupped my face in his stone grasp and turned my head towards him.

"If this is what you really want, I'll do it, but only because I love you so much and I'd do anything for you. Not because it's what I want for you. If I had my way, you live a normal human life." He said, serious again.

"I know. But you're not getting your way, now are you?" I chuckled, trying to lighten the situation. It seemed to work.

"I guess not. Are you ready?" He said, flashing my favorite crooked smile at me.

"Now?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Only if you want to," he said, hopefully.

"I do. I'm ready." I said, firmly.

A nod was the only response I got from him.

Slowly, he leaned towards me again, but this time not stopping at my lips. He continued past my jaw and finally rested his cold lips on my neck under my left ear. I soon felt a gentle pinch; I assumed he was trying to be gentle with me. He didn't seem to have any trouble controlling himself. He stopped the bleeding with a towel he had kept nearby. I was so glad he was finally doing this for me. I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes gratefully, as he kissed me on my forehead.

Soon enough, I felt a searing pain in my neck where Edward had bitten me. I started to feel woozy and began to faint, but soon enough I felt his strong, cold arms holding me tightly against his body.

It felt like my veins were being incinerated from the inside out. The venom coursing through my body gave me the impression that I was on fire. The only comfort I had was Edward's firm hold on me. He started humming my lullaby again and I, thankfully, fell into a deep slumber.

I was soon woken by the excruciating pain flowing through my veins. Edward was still holding me close, which I was very grateful for. If he weren't with me, I don't know how I'd deal with this agonizing pain.

I vaguely heard his family downstairs. I looked around the room and saw Alice sitting on the floor next to the sofa. I smiled drowsily at her. She returned the smile. It was comforting to know that she was there. It seemed like she and Edward were talking, but I couldn't catch their words; it was too low for me to hear.

I fell into another deep sleep. This time I woke up because of all the chatter around me. I soon realized that there was no more pain. I felt wonderful, actually! I sat up and saw that the entire Cullen family was standing around me, except for one exception. Rosalie. She must still be against all this; she wanted me to stay human as well. I stopped thinking about that and turned to my new vampire family.

"Hi everyone!" I said cheerily.

They all giggled at my joyful mood and said hello.

"Are you thirsty at all, Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, now that you mention it…" I trailed off; I had just noticed how thirsty I was! My throat was so dry. I was very grateful when Emmett walked in with a cup for me. I chugged it down without even realizing what it was.

After I was finished with the second cup, I stopped to inspect it and found out it was blood. I cringed at the sight, remembering my human revulsion for it. Now, I didn't seem to have any problem with it. I finished off the third cup happily and turned back to Edward.

"So, now that I'm a vampire, can I go hunting with you?" I asked, remembering his protests to me seeing him hunt when I was a human.

"Of course, silly." He chuckled.

I kissed him for the first time in 3 days, which was entirely too long for my liking.

"Could you guys go somewhere else if you're going to do that?" Jasper whined.

"_You're_ in _our_ room. If you don't like it, you can leave." Edward said, smiling at me.

"Our room?" I asked, excitedly.

"Of course, you're a newborn vampire. We can't have you living with Charlie anymore. You might not be able to control your thirst." Carlisle interjected.

Edward nodded sullenly.

"Oh." I hadn't thought about that…I still didn't regret my decision. I'd do anything to be able to be with Edward. It's just that that had caught me by surprise.

"You can still talk to him, but you'll have to have limited contact with him." Edward explained.

"Oh." I still couldn't say anything; my thoughts seemed incoherent. I couldn't see Charlie anymore? What was happening?! I was so confused. I didn't know what else to do, so I buried my face in Edward's shirt and started sobbing uncontrollably. He comforted me the best he could, but I still couldn't cope.

Jasper tried sending a wave of calm, but it only helped a little, allowing me recompose myself and stop sobbing.

"Bella, it's ok. You have us now, and we'll take care of you."

Puzzled, I looked for the source of the speaking, and saw that it was Rosalie standing in the doorway.

"Rosalie?" I was dumbfounded. Why was she talking to me now? I thought she hated me!

"Look, I still don't think you should've been changed, but I've decided that since it's already been done, there's not much I can do about it. So I've accepted it." Rosalie said, moving closer to the sofa.

"Thank you, Rose. I appreciate that." I said, smiling up at her.

"You're welcome, _sister_." She said, returning my smile.

I jumped up and hugged her at those words. That's all I've ever wanted from her; friendship. And all I had to do was to become a vampire to get it. I laughed at the thought. I figured I could deal with not seeing my human family as long as I had my new family to love and support me. It couldn't get much better than this, I thought happily as I snuggled against Edward's chest and looked around me at my wonderful family.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? This is my first fanfic, so I'd really appreciate some reviews! I might continue with it, but it all depends you guys. hehe...I actually wrote this for a book report. :P Anyways, R&R please! -**


	2. Preparations

Today was the day Edward and I would go to Charlie's house to settle my living arrangements. I sighed at the thought.

Edward had been great the past couple of days. He's always been so supportive of me. As we lay on our bed in our room, I could tell that if I had still been human, my heart would have been beating frantically as I anticipated telling Charlie. I was glad it didn't, so Edward wouldn't hear. He still sensed that I was stressed and nervous because he leaned over and whispered,

"Bella, what are you worried about? I told you I'd be with you every step of the way."

"I know, but that's not going to stop me from worrying…" I groaned against his chest as I thought about what Charlie's reaction would be like.

Would he notice that I was different? Of course he would! What was I thinking? Oh, God. He's going to think it was Edward's fault, then he'll go into a rage about how I shouldn't be with him and I don't think I'm going to be able to deal with that. I decided to stop thinking about it and to just relax on my love's stone cold chest.

As Edward starting humming my lullaby, I thought I'd close my eyes for a little while until his family came home.

When his family arrived, Edward shook me awake. When I realized where I was I sighed in contentment. I couldn't believe I was living with my amazingly gorgeous boyfriend in his spectacular home. It was just too good to be true.

Alice walked through the door just then.

"Hey Alice!" I said cheerily.

"How're you doing, Bella?

"Perfect. Couldn't be better." I said sarcastically.

"Oh. So you're nervous about telling Charlie?"

"Of course I am! I'm petrified!" I said, my voice quavering.

"Want me to get Jasper?"

"No, I can deal with it…Thanks anyways, Alice."

"Sure, no problem." She said, smiling at me.

I returned the smile and jumped up to get ready.

I decided to put on Edward's favorite blue sweater and some jeans. Alice fussed over my ponytail and insisted that I let her do my hair. After an hour of her relentless pleading, I gave in.

She put my hair up into a princess style bun with a few strands of hair falling down near my face. She took the curling iron and coiled the strands. Then she sprayed some glitter in my hair. I don't know why though…I think she just wanted to have some fun. How could I refuse her? She was locked up her entire human life.

When she was finally finished, hair _and_ makeup might I add, she let me go back to Edward. I ran back to our room, only to find it empty. I sniffed around the house for his smell. I loved my new heightened sense of smell. It made it so much easier to find him.

My scent led me outside and there he was, waiting for me by the Volvo.

He beckoned me over with a twitch of his index finger and I was happily at his side in less than second.

"Hello, love," his velvet voice whispered into my ear.

"Hi…" It was amazing I was able to say that much! Even after a year, he still made me melt. I was starting to wonder if that would ever wear off, at the same time hoping it would never stop.

"Are you ready for your first hunting session?

"Of course!" I said excitedly.

"Let's go, then." He said, smiling at my cheery mood.

He led me over to the forest's edge, and we took off running. He was right that time in the meadow; running really _is_ second nature to vampires.

I caught the scent of a grizzly a little ways north. I crept up behind it, crouched down and pounced on it. It didn't stand a chance. I smiled gleefully at my kill and drank deeply.

Edward stood behind me, watching me proudly.

I drained the bear completely and stood up to embrace him.

"I love you, Edward," I sighed happily.

"I love you too, Bella." He said, kissing my lips softly.

"For the ride home, would you like me to carry you on my back?" he inquired.

"Sure, Edward," I loved riding on his back, now that I didn't get motion sickness from it.

Once we got home, Edward let me off his back and placed me on the ground outside the familiar white mansion that I've grown to love.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"As I'll ever be…"

"Then let's go," he said, nudging me towards the car.

I groaned as I lowered myself into the passenger seat of the Volvo.

Once Edward was in the car, we drove down the winding driveway at full speed.

We were at my, soon to be just Charlie's, house in about 10 minutes. Of course, I wasn't keeping track of time as I was lost in my god-like boyfriend's perfectly sculpted face. But once Edward stopped the car, I noticed where we were and soon enough Edward was getting me out of the car. Obviously, he knew I wouldn't want to get out of my own accord.

We walked up the steps and as I reached for the doorknob, I realized that it was locked. I had left my key in Edward's room, so I knocked on the door and waited for Charlie.

After a few minutes, Charlie opened the door.

"Bella!?" he said, gawking at me.

"Hi Dad."

* * *

**Sorry about the beating heart thing...apparently I wasn't thinking when I wrote that. :P Anyways, it's been fixed. (: Enjoy!**


	3. Leaving the Nest

"_Hi Dad."_

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Charlie asked, continuing to gawk at me.

I took a deep breath, drawing confidence from my fiancé who stood by my side putting Michelangelo's David to shame. He nodded at me reassuringly, as Charlie ushered us into the house.

As we sat down on the loveseat, hand in hand, I braced myself for what was to come.

"Well, for starters Charlie, me and Edward are getting married." I figured that if I just blurted it out I wouldn't have time to stop myself. But even all the preparation in the world could have prepared me for Charlie's reaction.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU AROUND HIM! I KNEW YOU'D BE BETTER OFF WITH JACOB!! NOW THIS…THIS…BOY! HE'S GOING TO WHISK YOU AWAY! YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE GIRL! I FORBID IT. I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT."

By this time Charlie was shaking with rage. His whole face was a bright pomegranate red, so I instantly cowered away from him when I saw him explode. I barely heard him, I was so frightened. But of course, the sheer volume of his voice was enough to get my attention.

"CHARLIE! Listen to me!! I most certainly am _not_ a little girl. I've grown up. I know you're just concerned because you and mom got married so young, but we're really in love. You'll never break us apart, no matter how hard you try. And how dare you say that I'd be better off with Jacob when he's almost two years younger than me? He's a great friend, but that's all he'll ever be to me."

When I had finished my little comeback, Charlie had calmed down enough to talk with me rationally. He sat down in his recliner with his face still in a contorted expression of rage, but it had somewhat subsided.

"Well. I won't be at the ceremony. Good-bye Bella. You should go pack your things; I don't think I'll be able to live with you if you go through with this." He said, turning his face away from me so I wouldn't see his eyes start to well with tears.

"I…I guess we should go Edward." I said looking up into Edward's perfect topaz eyes.

With that, we walked up to my room in silence. I crouched down to grab my duffel bag from under my bed and started filling it with my clothes, pictures, shoes and anything else I found lying around my room.

I didn't have many things to begin with, so I probably wouldn't even need the extra trash bag Edward brought upstairs for me. I walked into the communal bathroom and grabbed my toiletries from under the sink.

When I thought I had gotten everything, Edward came into the bathroom with a particularly smug grin on his face, holding a picture of the two of us that Alice had taken at the prom. I had stuck it under my dresser, hoping he wouldn't find it there. I looked like a complete goofball in that picture. My eyes were wide with shock as I began registering what Alice was planning as she snapped the picture. I couldn't even begin to imagine why he liked it so much.

"Yes? What about it?" I sighed.

"I'd like you to bring it, so I can frame it. You look so adorable. I'll have to thank Alice for capturing your moment of confusion." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Oh, I don't think so mister. I plan on condemning it to the fiery flames of my fireplace before we leave." I said, smirking at him.

"Only if you're able to take it from me." He said, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh really? I'll accept your little challenge then." I replied, giving him a fiendish smile.

Before he realized what was happening, I had pounced on him. I wrestled him to the floor then straddled him, pinning his arms above his head so he wouldn't be able to get up. I snatched the photo from his stone grasp with an easy tug. The look of shock on his face was absolutely priceless.

I let him go and allowed him to get up as I sauntered down the stairs. He looked at me from the doorway as I dropped it into the fire. I watched the little paper curl up with each lick of the flames.

"So. You really thought you'd win that one?" I said, giggling.

"Well…yes. But what matters to me isn't the picture; it's just being able to be with you. Forever."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," He said, leaning in to kiss me.

"Well, I suppose we should finish packing your things. We have to get back home; Alice expects you to go shopping with her today." Edward said, releasing me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so," I groaned.

With that, we gathered the remaining scattered clothes, CDs, and shoes. I tried out my super speed to get it done faster, but all I did was garner myself a new bruise as I ran into my bedside table. When I pulled up my pant leg to check it out, I couldn't find anything. Not a bruise, scratch or any sign that I had hurt myself at all.

I looked up perplexed at Edward's amused face.

"Forget something?" He asked, with that beautiful, lopsided smile of his.

"Huh?"

"Vampires don't bruise, silly. We heal incredibly fast," Edward explained.

"Oh right, I guess I did forget that little perk. It'll sure come in handy in my case," I laughed.

"Exactly."

"Let's go home, Edward"

"Of course, love."

"I'll race you to the Volvo!" I shouted as I darted out the window.

In the 2 seconds that it took me to get to the car, Edward had found a way to grab my duffel bag, get inside the car _and_ start the engine. He'll never cease to amaze me.

"You're incredible, Edward," I gawked, loving him even more.

"Only through your eyes, Bella," He said, shaking his head with a slight smile on his face.

As we started down the road, I could only think to the future. Of our life together and how many of these moments we'll have. And, of course, forever would allow for many of them. I'm assuming that all Edward could think about was the wedding next week. I started to giggle and Edward just looked at me funny.

"Ready for the wedding, Edward?" I asked, hugging him.

"More than you know."

I reached up to peck him on the cheek. We smiled at each other and sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive home.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with school work and I guess I got somewhat lazy... But here you have it! :D New chapters will be coming soon now that school's almost out. Well, I hoped you liked it! Thanks for sticking with me. :P**


End file.
